In the closet
by Kanashimi Ame
Summary: In the Melee competitions, something strange is going on. Slowly the fighters are disappearing, and only Marth, Roy, Link, and Young Link can figure this out because, well they're the only ones still there. R
1. Daisy

Ame: It's been a long time since I wrote something ^^;; and this was written in 2 hours, so be nice.

**In the closet**

Dark blue eyes fluttered open as the sunlight hit his face.  Marth grumbled as he sat up rubbing his head.  He much wanted to just roll over with his back to the light, but there was much to be done for the competition today.  No time for extra sleeping sadly.

Marth looked over to the bed on the other side of the room and smiled.  On that bed was a big lump with a red mop sticking out of it, in other words, Roy.  The blue haired prince placed his feet on the soft carpet and smiled, "Roy...oh Rooooy."

"Mmmm..." Roy shuffled under the covers.

"Roy, it's time to get up," Marth said as he took his brush from his night table and ran it through his hair.  "Don't make me chuck my brush at you, Roy-boy."

"Nyeh... don't call me that, Marth…" the auburn haired teen grumbled as he reluctantly forced himself to sit up.  His red hair was smeared all over his face, he looked like a mess, but that was what made him so adorable.

The 18 year-old stood up, "What's wrong with it? I like it, in fact I think it suits you very well." He stretched letting out a big yawn so un-Marth-like.  "Jeez, don't you think they should give us more time to rest? We're the fighters after all, and yet we're the ones who are cleaning, cooking, fixing broken things, preparing the stages for battles _and_ fighting."

"Mou...the master hand is just too cheap to hire people to serve us I guess, whatever, I don't care," Roy stuffed his face back into his pillow with a snort.

"I told you to get up Roy!" Marth tossed his brush at Roy and hit him in the back of his head.

"AH! HEY what the hell way _that_ for?!" he whined rubbing the back of his head.

Marth crossed his arms, "I said get up, and I expect you to get up."

The 15 year-old hissed at Marth before stepping off his bed muttering something about slave driver.  Roy ran his hand through his hair a couple of times before it was decent enough to walk out.  He took a shirt from a pile at the foot of his bed and put it on.

"Honestly Roy, I don't see how you can wear filthy clothes..."

"They're not filthy, just cause they're not washed and ironed doesn't mean they're dirty," he retorted, imitating Marth by standing up straight trying to make sure his hair was perfect.

"That's not funny," Marth growled as he stood outside the bathroom, holding his clothes.

Roy grinned, "Who said it was supposed to be funny?"

"I don't like you."

---

"Heeeeey! Get back here you little shit!!" _adult _Link yelled as he chased his younger version down the hallway.  "Give me back my hat!!"

"Nyeeeh~!" Young Link giggled as he stuck his tongue out.  "Catch me if you ca—ooof!" Link ran into Marth just as he stepped out his dorm room.  Young Link winced as he opened his eyes to see the blue haired prince, "Kya! Sorry Marth-kun! I didn't mean to r-run into you!!" the youth pushed himself off him, face flushed.

"There you are you stupid boy!" Link growled at his younger self.  "Oh, morning Marth, Roy," he looked at Marth on the floor then at Roy who was standing behind the fallen prince.

"Good morning, Link," Roy smiled, waving at the blond.

Marth pushed himself up then offered a hand to Young Link to assist him up but Young Link didn't take it, he just stood up on his own and dusted himself up.

"Well anyway, I'll see you guys later," Link smiled as he took his younger version but the collar and dragged him away.

"That was...unusual..." Marth mused out loud.

"Ehh...I've seen weirder things," Roy smiled as he pushed Marth forward and closed the door behind him.  "Come on, I heard the girls are cooking today, I don't want to miss that!!"

"All right, all right, I'm going!"

---

"I'd like that, and that...oh and that...some of those…and I guess a bit of that..." Roy said as he pointed to various foods, and watched them place it on his tray.  When Marth and Roy got to the table, Roy had on his tray enough to feed five people.  "Man, I'm starving!!"

"I assumed you were, seeing how you practically robbed the cafeteria of its food," the blue haired prince gingerly placed his tray on the table and sat down.  "I don't see how you, being a small boy, can eat all of that."

"Who are you calling a small boy?" Roy muttered with his mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"You," Marth said bluntly as he took a sip of his coffee.

The red haired teen glared at him, "We're only three years apart!"

"Three years is quite a long time I'll have you know."

"Is not!!" he growled.

Marth rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to argue about this, Roy."

"Pfft, fine, loser."

The blue haired teen frowned, Roy always was so stubborn, but he was never cold.  Lately he's been on the edge and bitter, maybe it was just the stress from the competition.  They both continued to eat with not another word spoken.

---

"Somebody help!!!!" Peach shrieked as she ran out the kitchen.

Link quickly ran over to her, "What's wrong?! What happened, Peach?"

"Daisy!! She was kidnapped! T-this man...he came in from the window and took her away, Zelda is inside, he punched her; I think she's dead!!"

"What?!" Link's face turned a sickly pale color.  "Did you see this man's face?!"

"N-no..." Peach cried, her face in her hands.

Marth stood up and ran over to Link and Peach and entered the conversation.  "Peach, calm down, please..." he said in a cool voice, "I'll go check on Zelda, Link, You should go contact Master Hand."  The blue haired Prince stepped into the kitchen, and in the corner he saw Zelda leaned against the wall, clutching her stomach.  "Zelda, are you alright?" he bent down and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I-I'm okay...alive nonetheless," she managed to mutter.

"That's good to hear," Marth smiled softly.  "Zelda, would you be able to tell me what this man looked like?"

"I-I...he was...tall...a-and he had a..." Zelda collapsed on Marth before she could finish what she was saying.

_You'll never find me...one by one...you'll all disappear..._

Marth heard the voice ring in his head.  "Who's there?!?!"


	2. Red roses

**Chapter 2**

**In the closet**

-----

"Whoa, jeez Marth, it's just me..." Roy walked in with his hands up in the air.

Marth blinked at Roy's entrance.  He could have sworn he had heard another voice, someone unfamiliar, the culprit's voice.  "I-I'm sorry Roy...I though I heard someone's voice."

"That would be _my_ voice you heard," the red haired teen smiled wearily.  "Anyway, it doesn't matter what you heard at the moment, I think the most important thing is to get Zelda here to the infirmary, ne?"

"Ah...yes, I guess you're right..." in his stomach he knew that something wasn't right but Marth didn't know what, it was just this...feeling.  He knew Roy's voice very well, and he knew that it wasn't his voice that he had heard say those words.  Feeling paranoid, Marth bent down and picked Zelda up gently and brought her to infirmary.

---

"How's Zel' doing?" Link asked Dr. Mario outside her room.  His face was a weak pale color and he seemed to look incredibly stressed out.

"Well, she wasn't hurt that badly, just a broken rib bone and a few minor bruises.," Dr. Mario adjusted his gloves.  "No need to worry, Link, she'll be okay," he assured the blond haired teen as he walked passed him 

"Thank Din," Link sighed in relief.

"Link!" Roy waved him arm as he ran up to him from down the hallway.  "Hey, Link how's Zelda doing??"

"Well, Dr. Mario said she'd be all right, so I guess we will just have to trust the guy."

Roy smiled, "That's good to hear.  Say Link, have you seen Marth?"

"Hmm? Marth...no, why?" Link cocked his head curiously.

The auburn haired teen shifted uncomfortably, "He's been acting kind of funny lately.  Like when I went to see what happened with Zelda earlier, Marth was going on with this 'voice' that he heard and I guess, he's been really stressed out, you know? I'm just a bit worried he might be losing it."  Roy scratched his head lightly and looked to the floor.

"Don't sweat it kid," Link patted Roy's back rather roughly.  "I'm sure Marth is just a bit stressed out, all he needs is a nap or two and he'll be all right."  The blond haired elf brushed his hair out of his face and grinned.  "I think you should take a nap too, if you over stress yourself out too much you'll end up going nuts yourself."

"What about you, Link?" Roy asked, knowing fully that Link was worried about Zelda.  "You don't' want to stress your self out either..."

"Heh, you're right, I guess we _all_ need some rest, we work too much," he sighed.

Roy beamed, "Well, I'm going to go search for Marth, take care." He waved good-bye before scurrying away.

Link laughed to himself, Roy was a good kid with a short temper and a tendency to act immature.  He's a hard kid to get to know, due to the fact that he's withdrawn, but once you got to know him and become friends, it's hard to get him off your back.  But Link found him to be a sweet boy, somewhat cute.

---

Young Link was sneaking around the cafeteria in order to scrounge up some snacks for himself when he came across Marth in the kitchen.  The blond haired youth peaked his head over a box and glanced over at him from the other doorway.  He seemed to be standing by where Zelda had been hit and apparently where Daisy had been kidnapped.

"Now I was sure the voice had come from this direction..." Marth spoke softly as he scratched his chin.  He looked around and noticed the window wasn't closed all the way.  He stepped over to it and examined it intently.  "Hmm."

"What in the Hyrule is he doing?" Young Link muttered to himself silently as he snuck closer toward him.

Marth placed his hand on the glass of the window as he inspected it closely, "There aren't any unusual marks left on the window...but he could have used this to enter and escape...I think."

---

"Maaaarrrrttthhhh!" Roy yelled down the dormitory hallway.  "My gods, where the hell could he have gone to? I've checked like every possible place, except the bathroom...I doubt he'll be in there." The red haired prince sighed and took a look down the hallway before turning back around.

As Roy turned he heard the faint cries of Pikachu and Jigglypuff.  Surprised, the prince jumped and turned back around.  "Hey! Pikachu? Is that you?!"

Nothing.

Roy ran down the hallway, as he went further, it became darker.  He started to feel cold and nervous, what if this was the kidnapper taking more Smashers? What would he do? He didn't have his sword with him, and hand-to-hand combat wasn't one of his specialties.

As the hallway became too dark to see, Roy stopped.  Breathing deeply he called out, "Hey, Pikachu! Jigglypuff! Anyone??"

The silence seemed to overwhelm him; there were no sounds, no light, nothing.  He looked to where he came from, and there was no side with any light, everything was black.  He waved his hand in front of him hoping to fin some kind of wall or something in order to lean against.

He didn't like this, not at all.  This was a set-up? No, it couldn't be.  Roy tried again to listen closely to anything unusual besides the eerie stillness.  There, he heard a footstep, but just one, not two, not one following the other, just one single footstep.

His heard was beating faster, almost to the point where he was convinced that his heart was going to jump out of him.

"Hello? Is anyone there?! I can hear you...show yourself you coward!!" he cried out.

He now heard rustling of some kind of paper or leaves; he wasn't quite sure which it was.  But he knew it was getting louder...or closer, too close for him.  Roy managed to take a few steps back before he realized a hand reached out and grasped his arm and jerked it forward.  Feeling incredibly dizzy all of the sudden, Roy fell forward hitting the chest of the person.

"Mmm..." Roy groaned, trying to pull away but it was no use; he was too weak to move.  The only thing he realized before he blacked out was the sent of red roses coming from the clothes that his head was leaned against on.

-----


End file.
